comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellboy
Hellboy is a Professional Paranormal Investigator an Agent of the BPRD (and SHIELD). He is one of the BPRD's best agents, and the heavy muscle for when things get really bad. When things to bump in the night, Hellboy of the BPRD bumps back. Oh he's also a demon and possibly the son of the devil, but don't hold that against him. He loves cats and he's a real sweetheart of a guy. Background Hellboy wasn't born, rather than summoned, in December of 1944 in the waning days of WW2 in Scotland. Rasputin had sought to use Hellboy's Right Hand of Anum to free the Ogdru Jahad and bring about the end of the world. He was stopped by Professor Broom and a cadre of Allied soldiers. They all took to the infant Demon, coining the name Hellboy, which has since stuck. Professor Broom adopted him, and raised him within the confines of the BPRD headquarters in New Jersey, where he was raised as normally as Broom could manage. Over the course of these years, Broom trained Hellboy in the art of paranormal investigation, supernatural beings and lore, and the occult. Hellboy also helped Broom, as his demonic nature had gifted him the ability to read, speak, and understand all languages. Being rasied within the BPRD, Hellboy came to intimately learn the agency's processes, protocols, and operation - becoming, on paper anyway, the ideal agent. However, this wasn't always the case when dealing with an adolescent Hellion. The BPRD, to their end, was also skeptical about making an entity of Hellboy's stature and appearance a sanctioned agent. After protocols concerning visibility and exposure were placed into operation, Hellboy was granted a full agent status and became on of the most effective operatives. Years pass, and eventually the individual responsible for Hellboy's summoning, Rasputin, re-emerges and attempts once again to free the Dragon Jahad from their prison. Capturing Hellboy, and threatening all he cares for and loves, he forces the Demon to begin the summoning of the Ogdru. Coming to his senses, Hellboy refuses and defeats Rasputin, believing him to be dead. Not long after, there begins emergence of cults dedicated to the freeing the Ogdry Jahad - Rasputin's influence being exerted from the beyond. In the manner of investigating these cults and how much they have to do with the Mad Russian, the BPRD becomes the victim of a government looking to re-organize itself in order to become more efficient and cut costs, folds the agency into SHIELD. Currently, Hellboy is still staying at the BPRD headquarters in New Jersey while SHIELD finishes the merge of the two organizations. Hellboy is trying to be patient and understands the need for it, but at the same time, this is a drag and more than a bit boring. Which leads the Demon to start sneaking out more and more. What hurt is it gonna cause if Red keeps a low profile and doesn't go shooting the things that go bump in the night in the face, huh? It's not like there isn't a whole bunch of weirdos out there doing stuff they shouldn't be..c'mon, what's it gonna hurt? Just a little excursion to kill the boredom.... Personality Immature - Hellboy is an octagenerian, looks like in his late 20's, and behaves like he's in late teens. Petulant, moody, emotional? All checks. He doesn't care much for being told what to do, being cooped up, or being treated like a kid/thing/it. It tends to make him grumpy. Sarcastic/Smart-Assed - Never without a sarcastic attitude, or a smart-ass remark at the ready, he tends to lip off without thinking be it to his own father, superiors, or co-workers. It's just part of his charm. Good-Hearted - Despite his character flaws, Hellboy is truly one of the good guys, and wants to do the good/right thing. He usually does in his own way, willing to put himself in harm's way for the sake of others. He's seen some of the darkest things the supernatural world has to offer, and is willing to be the the roadblock to them gaining access to this world. Logs *TBA Category:Dark Horse FC Category:Dark Horse Hero Category:New York City Category:Dark Horse Taken